


Thieves

by Oh_Toasty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hanging from a ledge, M/M, Robbing the same place, Thief AU, mild confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Dean Winchester tries to rob a place with out casing it first? This does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thieves

Dean clung to windowsill of a second story window and was about to hoist himself through the open window when a head poked through it and looked down.

 

Awkwardly, Dean made eye contact with the man in the apartment he had been about to steal from. “So,” He said to break the silence, “How’s the view up there?”

 

“What are you doing down there?” the man asked as he looked at the freckled thief. “If you’re here to rob the place your timing is really bad.”

 

“Maybe you could pull me in through the window, and we can have this conversation when I’m not dangling two stories in the air.” Dean suggested. Shrugging the other man complied and grabbed Dean’s arms to pull him through the tight window. Gasping for breath Dean fell to the ground and sprawled out. “So, I’m Dean, what’s your name,” Dean asked, wanting to prolong the inevitable part where he confessed that, yes he had been robbing the place.

 

“Castiel,” The man replied, “So where you here to rob the place?”

 

“Nice name, bit long though, I think I’ll call you Cas.” Dean mused.

 

Then he was met with Cas’s hard glare and he sighed, “Yes okay, I was here to rob the place. Are you going to call the poilice?”

 

Snorting Cas replied, “Oh my god you think this is my place? No I’m not going to report you, not when I just finished actually robbing the place.”

 

Perking right up Dean asked, “Really, because that’s super attractive if you did.”

 

Cas rolled his eyes and ignored that last part as he said, “Yes, really, why would I tell you I did if I didn’t.”

 

“Because, I’m wildly handsome and you’d do anything to get in my pants,” Dean chirped In reply. Before Cas could say anything else the both froze upon hearing a sound coming from the apartment door. As the voice outside asked where his key was the two thieves scrambled to find a hiding spot. As it was the two barely managed to smash themselves into the broom cupboard.

They were pressed tight together and Cas could feel Dean’s hands drifting places on Cas’s body that they had no place to be. The muffled voice yelled something along the lines of, “Hold on I’ve just got to find where I left my coat.”

 

Dean ignored it in favor of leaning in closely to Cas and whispering, “Well this isn’t how I was expecting my night to go, but I’m certainly not complaining. It isn’t every night I get to spend pressed against a beautiful man.”

Cas heard the man’s footsteps get ever closer but despite his shushing Dean wouldn’t quiet, “Of course, that may have to do with the fact that I’ve never seen a man as beautiful as you.”

 

Then deciding that it was a decent way to get Dean to shut up and it wouldn’t be to much of a hardship on him, Cas pressed his lips against the other thief’s. Dean reacted instantly and Cas could feel the passion of the hot, warm mouth against his and the growing excitement in his pants. Quickly the two of them forgot about anything except for the two of them. They continued this way until a door’s loud slam broke them out of their reverie.

 

Cautiously the two of them emerged from the closet and headed towards the exit. However before either of them left Cas pulled out a paper similar to a business card but all it had was a first name and a number, “Call me. We should do this again some time.”


End file.
